Snow Love
by AilikaErikevna
Summary: My first Rizzles Christmas story. Snow kisses, mistletoe kisses and some small confessions.  Chapter 1 edited; Chapter 2 & 3 just added
1. Chapter 1

Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles were on their lunch break and since they still had some time left before they had to get back to work, the detective suggested going to the park for a little stroll.

Part of her just wanted to spend some more alone time with the ME. She had met Maura at the beginning of the year and even though they were complete opposites, they quickly became the best of friends. Still, these past few months had been a bit hard on the detective since she had fallen in love with her best friend without realizing it. And who could blame her? Maura was beyond beautiful: light brown wavy hair that reached a little bit past her shoulders, hazel eyes that always pulled the detective in, and a smile that could always brighten up any day. Add to that the fact that she was the smartest and most caring person Jane knew and though she was a bit awkward in certain social situations, those were the times the detective found her to be absolutely adorable.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of loud laughter. She searched for the source and smiled when she saw that it was a group of kids having a snowball fight. With that she remembered the other reason she had wanted to go to the park. Jane had always loved going to the park during Christmas time ever since she was a kid, she liked playing in the snow with her brothers. She smirked when she remembered that she usually won every time she got into snowball fights with Tommy and Frankie.

That thought brought another to her head and her dark brown eyes were glinting with mischief. She noticed the ME was admiring the trees and everything else around her, and wasn't really paying any attention to what Jane was doing, so the detective lowered her hand to the ground and grabbed a handful of snow. After she molded the snow in her hand into a ball, she took aim and threw it at the ME. She laughed a bit when she saw how Maura flinched when she felt the snowball hit her back. As soon as Maura turned around and realized that it was Jane who threw it, the detective started shaking with more laughter seeing the ME's attempt at a glare.

Jane was clutching her stomach because she was laughing so hard that she didn't notice that the ME was making a snowball of her own. So when Maura finally threw it at Jane, the detective was so caught off guard that she lost her balance at the impact of the snowball at her side that she fell to the snow-covered ground. Maura seeing this thought she had thrown it a little too hard and had injured her friend. She went quickly to Jane's side.

"Jane! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to throw it so hard," Maura said to her friend.

Jane realized what had happened, but was too busy looking at Maura's face above her and didn't know how to respond. Her friend was really concerned; you could tell that from her eyes, eyes that were quickly starting to tear up. That shook Jane out of her trance; she hated to see her friend cry.

"Hey, hey, I'm ok. You really surprised me, but you didn't hurt me," Jane told her friend. She took off her glove and started to wipe the tears that were spilling from the ME's eyes. Maura leaned into her touch and smiled. Maura had been really concerned that she had hurt or angered her friend.

Jane seeing that started to smile, until she realized just how close their faces were. She couldn't stop herself so she leaned in and placed her lips on top of Maura's. She enjoyed the softness of her friend's lips against hers, but she pulled back after a couple of seconds to see her friend's reaction. Maura was a bit surprised by the kiss, but she slowly started to smile. Then Jane was surprised when her friend started to giggle. Seeing Jane's confused face, Maura told her why she was giggling.

"Sorry, I'm not laughing at you, it's just that I was thinking of how easily you kissed me without any provocation," Maura explained. Still seeing Jane's confused look she continued, "I sort of planned to kiss you later on when you dropped me off at home…I hung a mistletoe on top of the door," Maura started to blush a deep red and looked down, after she said that.

Jane seeing this smiled a genuine smile and with her ungloved hand touched Maura's face, trying to get her to look up. "You really planned to do that? I would've enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed this kiss," she confessed to her friend.

Maura hearing this asked, "Really?" "Well," Jane started, "I would enjoy any kiss with you…" She felt the blood rush to her face after that little confession.

Maura took off one of her gloves and brought her hand to Jane's cheek and smiled when she felt Jane lean into her touch. She moved her hand to the back of Jane's neck and pulled her closer. Jane leaned in the rest of the way, and soon they were kissing again, a bit more passionately this time. Jane ran her tongue across Maura's lips and was happy when her friend allowed her entrance into her mouth. Jane moaned at the wonderful tastes that came to her when kissing Maura, she could taste the hot chocolate the ME had drunk at the café where they had had lunch, while Maura could taste the wonderful sweet taste of ginger from the gingerbread man the detective had eaten for dessert. After a while they pulled their lips apart but kept their foreheads pressed together. They both had smiles on their faces and their eyes expressed nothing but happiness.

Jane was about to lean in again for another kiss, when Maura pulled away. At the detective's pout, she laughed and said "As much as I am enjoying this, we have to get back to work." Jane reluctantly stood from the ground and held her hand out to help her friend up. "Fine," Jane started to say, "but after work we're going over to your place. Wouldn't want to let that mistletoe go to waste." She winked at her friend and put her arm around her. Maura put her arms around Jane's waist and as they started walking back towards the station, she whispered a bit seductively, "Can we also try out the one I placed on top of my bedroom door?" She started giggling again when she saw the detective blush so hard she looked like a tomato.


	2. Chapter 2

After their stroll in the park Jane and Maura went back to work. When they reached the elevator they parted ways; Maura went to her office to finish some paperwork and Jane went to do the same at her desk.

A couple of hours later Jane was done with her paperwork, so after she said goodbye to Frost and Korsak, she took the elevator down to the morgue. When she reached the door to Maura's office, she noticed that the ME hadn't yet noticed her presence, so Jane sneaked up behind her friend and covered her eyes. For a moment Maura tensed when she felt the hands over her eyes, until she realized they were her friend's hands. She smiled and said, "I think this is the part where you're supposed to say 'Guess who?' but you probably won't because you know that by asking that you will reveal who you are because of the distinct sound of your voice." The detective uncovered the ME's eyes and turned the chair around so that Maura was facing her. "You're no fun," the detective answered with a little pout. In response Maura just smirked and said with a seductive voice, "Oh I'm plenty of fun, wait until we get to my house and I'll show you how much fun I can be." Hearing that, Jane felt her face grow hot. Seeing her friend's reaction Maura started laughing and hearing her laugh Jane couldn't help but laugh a little too. "So are you ready to go home yet?" she asked the ME. When Maura smiled and nodded they left the morgue after making sure it was locked and headed towards Jane's car. They got in the car and drove towards the ME's house.

After parking her car in front of Maura's driveway, Jane got out and went around the car to open the passenger side door. Maura smiled at Jane's gesture and after she got out of the car they walked side by side to the front door. As soon as they reached the door, Maura grabbed the detective by the collar and pulled her down for a kiss. Even though it didn't last long, it still left Jane's head spinning from the surprise. When Maura pulled back she smiled and said, "Weren't you the one that said we shouldn't let the mistletoe go to waste?" Jane was still recovering from the surprise kiss, when she answered, "Yeah, I did...I uh just wasn't expecting you to be the one to initiate." Maura started to contemplate her friend's answer, and Jane seeing this answered "Not that I mind you initiating, like I said back at the park I'd enjoy any kiss with you." Hearing this, the ME smiled. Then they went inside and after locking the door and hanging their coats they went to sit on the couch. Now that they were sitting down, is when Maura realized that she hadn't thought everything through; one thing was having a mistletoe above the entrance to her home, but having one above her bedroom door was another thing entirely. It would've been understandable if it were at Jane's apartment where they shared the same bed, but here at her house even if Jane decided to stay over tonight, she would sleep in the guest room not her bedroom. Noticing her friend was deep in thought, Jane grabbed Maura's hand and asked her what was wrong. "I was just thinking that...I...you know...," she sighed took a breath and continued a bit calmer "I just realized that the mistletoe above my bedroom door might not have been such a good idea considering if and when you sleep over you do so in the guest room not in the same bed as we do in your apartment." After hearing this Jane stayed silent for a while before saying, "When I said I would enjoy any kiss with you I meant it. You don't need mistletoe to kiss me, and I hope I don't need one to kiss you. If you want me to sleep over I will, and if you want me to sleep in your bedroom...," she blushed, "I will. I really don't expect anything beyond kissing right now, but...," she grabbed both of Maura's hands and started caressing them with her thumbs, "I really like being this close to you, and I wouldn't mind sleeping with you in my arms and waking up with your arms around me." After she finished she looked at the ME and smiled. Maura smiled back and squeezed Jane's hands as she asked "Sleepover?" When Jane nodded in response, Maura leaned forward, rested her forehead against Jane's and asked a bit shyly, "With me?" Knowing exactly what her friend meant Jane smiled, rubbed her nose against Maura's and said yes.


	3. Chapter 3

After their short conversation, they ordered some take out for dinner and watched some TV for an hour or so. When they both realized they couldn't keep their eyes open much longer, they decided to go to bed.

While Maura started getting ready for bed, Jane went to the car to get her overnight bag. After changing into some green silk pajamas, Maura went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she was done, she sat on the bed with her back against the headboard, while she waited for Jane.

A few minutes later, Maura heard Jane calling and asking her if she could come and help her out with something. She got up and as soon as she reached the doorway, Jane quickly placed one hand on her waist and the other behind her neck as she pulled her towards her for a kiss. Maura was surprised at first, but when she realized exactly where they were standing, she smiled into the kiss and placed one hand on Jane's shoulder and the other on her back. Feeling Maura smile into the kiss, Jane also smiled as she then placed both hands on the small of her friend's back and slowly pulled her lips away, but kept their foreheads together. Maura then put her hands behind Jane's neck and smiled as she stared into her friend's dark brown eyes. "Needed help not letting this mistletoe go to waste," Jane said while she gestured to top of the door frame. Maura laughed at her friend's statement and then leaned against her. Jane rested her cheek on top of Maura's head and pulled her closer. Maura felt safe in Jane's strong arms, while her friend felt the warmth she provided.

While they were both happy to stay like this for a little while longer, Maura couldn't hold back a yawn, and Jane chuckled at her friend and pulled back a little. "Ready for bed?" she asked Maura, who nodded and started to pull Jane past the doorway and into her bedroom. Jane let herself be pulled by one hand; she used the other to reach for the bag she left by the door.

When they got inside, Maura locked the door behind her and Jane told her she was going to get ready in the bathroom. Maura went to the left side of the bed, got under the covers and laid on her side facing the bathroom door. She closed her eyes as she heard the water running and opened them a few minutes later when she heard the bathroom door open.

When she saw Jane, Maura couldn't help but smile. Her friend was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and red flannel pajama bottoms, simple yet so Jane, one of the things she loved about her. She realized she had fallen in love with the detective a couple of months ago and she was honestly surprised it took her that long. Jane was always there when she needed her, she introduced her to so many new things and she never felt alone when she was with her. And physically, she was so beautiful: long black hair with untamed curls most of the time, but that suited her perfectly; dark brown eyes that always made her feel special, because when looking at her they had a tender and sometimes playful look; athletic build, due to the sports she liked to play, and so strong, that she always feels safe in her presence.

Seeing Maura giving her such a tender look and so loving, Jane couldn't help but feel a strong desire to kiss her friend. She approached the bed and kneeled so she was closer to Maura's face. Then she started stroking her softly on the cheek and when Maura released a happy sigh, she leaned in and kissed her. She gave Maura an open mouthed kiss, stroking her tongue against hers softly, tasting the mint from the toothpaste, both moaning at the passion behind it. After a while, Jane slowly pulled away and looking into Maura's beautiful eyes, she smiled and said "I love you."

Hearing Jane say that, looking at her with so much love and sincerity in her eyes, Maura couldn't stop the tears that quickly started falling. Even as Jane started to brush the tears away with her thumbs and then with her lips, she knew they weren't sad tears. Feeling the gentleness of Jane's thumbs and lips on her face, Maura couldn't help but smile and reach for her friend's hand, pulling it, making her intention clear. Jane smiled and without letting go of Maura's hand, she made her way to the other side of the bed and got under the covers next to her.

Still holding Jane's hand, Maura moved so she was lying half on top of the detective. She intertwined their fingers and leaned down to brush her lips against Jane's. She did this a few times, before finally pressing them together. When she felt Jane smile into the kiss, she pulled back and rubbed her nose against hers. She smiled as she pressed her forehead against Jane's, and looking into her eyes, she said "I love you too." Maura couldn't help her smile from getting bigger, when she saw Jane smile so wide, the biggest smile she's ever seen on her friend.

Hearing Maura saying that she loved her too, Jane couldn't control her excitement, she was so happy. She then moved so that Maura was lying on her back, while she was half on top of her and started kissing her eyes, her nose, her forehead and her mouth over and over. Maura started giggling uncontrollably at Jane's behavior, and she was happy. When Jane stopped, she asked her why she kissed her eyes, nose, forehead and mouth over and over. Jane kissed each again one more time as she answered, "Your eyes, because they always show such love and sincerity, they're so beautiful, I sometimes can't stop looking at them. Your nose, well it's too cute, just like you. Your forehead, because of your big brain; you're the smartest person I know; I learn something new every day from you. And your mouth, because your lips are so soft and your kisses are so sweet." Seeing Maura's smile get brighter, Jane gave her a quick peck on the lips and then placed her head under Maura's chin and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

Maura started stroking Jane's hair with one hand and her back with the other. After a while she grabbed both of Jane's hands and placed kisses on each finger and palm. When Jane asked her why, she answered "These fingers have brushed many tears away. These palms always have a gentle touch when stroking my cheeks. These hands have held mine so many times, to offer comfort and reassurance. Also thanks to these hands, you were able to make the snowball that got me to kiss you." As soon as she said that last part, both of them started laughing and Jane then reached for Maura's hands to return the favor. "Actually these hands got me to kiss you; mine just got you to be more aware of your surroundings" Jane said with a smirk as she kissed both of Maura's hands. Maura answered by shoving her shoulders until Jane was lying on her back, and she then rested her head on Jane's chest, listening to her friend's rapid heartbeat. Jane put her arms around her and placed a kiss on top of her head, and said "Thanks for asking me to sleepover." Maura smiled, gave her a gentle squeeze and said "Thanks for throwing a snowball at me." Jane couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's answer.


End file.
